


Tulileikki

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Namikaze Minato Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kysymys Uchiha-klaanin kohtalosta hiertää Konohan päättäjien välejä. Pystyykö Minato estämään sisällissodan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ensimmäinen luku

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Song Of Azure Moon (FF.net)  
> Disclaimer: En omista Naruto-sarjaa tai sen hahmoja. Jos omistaisin, tarina voisi olla tällainen…

Huoneesta oli ollut ilmeisesti aikoinaan tarkoituskin tehdä mahdollisimman painostavan oloinen. Ikivanhat seinä- ja lattialaatat olivat kolkkoa kiveä, jonka kylmyys hohkasi metrien päähän. Huoneen keskelle sijoitetun pöydän päällä paloivat verenpunaiset kynttilät, jotka eivät valaisseet kammiota saati lämmittäneet sitä yhtään, mutta omalta osaltaan välittivät epämiellyttävää tunnelmaa. Paikka oli kaikin puolin ahdistava.

Minaton täytyi myöntää, että huone oli kerta kaikkiaan täydellinen ratkaisu, jos etsittiin paikkaa, jossa pystyttäisiin käymään luottamuksellisia keskusteluja ilman että yksikään ulkopuolinen henkilö tai taho löytäisi tiensä sinne. Se nimittäin sijaitsi syvällä maan alla, aivan hokagetornin alapuolella, ja vain harva tiesi sen olemassaolosta. Hän itse oli saanut tietää siitä kahdeksan vuotta sitten kartoittaessaan turvallisia paikkoja poikansa syntymää varten yhdessä Kolmannen kanssa.

Minato painoi kätensä viileää rautaovea vasten ja viimeisteli sinetöintitekniikkansa. Sitten hän kääntyi muiden huoneessa olleiden ninjojen puoleen: Sarutobi Hiruzen, hänen edeltäjänsä, oli jo asettunut istumaan pöydän ääreen yhdessä Konohan Suuren Neuvoston jäsenten Mitokado Homuran ja Utatane Koharun kanssa. Myös Shimura Danzou oli saapunut paikalle.

Vaikka Konohan tärkeimmät päätökset teki hokage yhdessä edeltäjänsä ja neuvoston jäsenten kanssa, Minato ei ollut yllättänyt nähdessään tämän paikalla – miehellä oli nimittäin tapana ilmestyä tärkeisiin kokouksiin aina silloin tällöin. Varsinkin tämän päivän puheenaihe tuntui olevan kovin lähellä Danzoun sydäntä, eikä tämä olisi jäänyt pois varmasti mistään hinnasta.

Minato käveli pöydän ääreen ja istui Kolmannen vasemmalle puolelle viimeiselle vapaalle tuolille. Hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi ja piti katseensa tiiviisti pöydän pölyisessä pinnassa, mutta pohti, josko hänen olisi hokagena pitänyt avata keskustelu. Toisaalta hän ei ollut edes se, joka oli kutsunut kokouksen koolle, vaan Konohan Neuvosto oli halunnut ottaa aiheen uudelleen käsittelyyn.

Kun ninjoista yksikään ei tuntunut olevan halukas sanomaan mitään, päätti Danzou rikkoa huoneessa vallinneen syvän hiljaisuuden: "Me olemme viivytelleet päätöstä jo liian kauan."

Sana " _me_ " särähti Minaton korvaan ilkeästi. Ensinnäkään Danzou ei kuulunut " _heihin",_ ja toiseksi, Minaton mielestä päätös oli jo tehty.

Ennen kuin Minato ehti pukea ajatuksensa sanoiksi, Koharu avasi suunsa: "Danzou on oikeassa", nainen totesi päätään nyökytellen. "Olemme viivytelleet päätöksentekoa jo vuosia, ja se on pitkä aika. Uskon, että osaat kuvitella, mitä vastapuoli on ehtinyt siinä ajassa saada aikaan."

Minato katsoi Koharua hämmästyneesti: tämän mielipide oli muuttunut totaalisesti sitten viime näkemän! Edeltävässä kokouksessa he olivat olleet yksimielisiä siitä, että erimielisyydet Uchihoiden kanssa voitaisiin sopia diplomaattisin neuvotteluin, jotka oli saatu jo aloitettua ja jopa kohtuullisen hyvällä menestyksellä. Nyt Koharu oli kuitenkin yhtäkkiä samaa mieltä Danzoun kanssa.

"Niin paljon kuin kunnioitankin teitä, Koharu-sama, Danzou-san", Minato aloitti ja katsoi vuoroin kumpaakin ninjaa, "en voi olla kanssanne samaa mieltä. Ensinnäkään ei ole mitään _vastapuolta_ ", Minato painotti vihaamaansa sanaa, "eikä Uchiha-klaani ole millään tavalla osoittanut suunnittelevansa toimia, jotka vahingoittaisivat Konohaa tai sen asukkaita."

"Uchihat tuntevat syvää katkeruutta Konohaa kohtaan", Danzou vastasi saman tien. "Neuvottelut eivät voi korjata tilannetta, jonka Madaran hyökkäystä seuranneet varotoimet ovat aiheuttaneet."

Vaikka Danzou ei ollut nimennyt mainitsemiaan varotoimia, Minato tiesi, mitä mies oli tarkoittanut. Uchiha-klaani oli kahdeksan vuotta sitten Danzoun aloitteesta pakotettu siirtymään kylän reuna-alueille epäiltynä avunannosta Madaran (jos maskilla kasvonsa peittänyt mies oli edes ollut Madara) hyökkäyksessä. Jos Minato itse olisi saanut päättää, Uchihoita ei olisi koskaan edes pakotettu muuttamaan millekään toiselle alueelle. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ehtinyt siihen aikaan olla hokagena edes vuotta, ja neuvostolla ja Danzoun johtamalla silloisella ANBU:lla oli ollut enemmän vaikutusvaltaa.

"Tehän heidät sinne ajoitte", Minato totesi. Hän vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan istunutta Kolmatta, joka katsoi pöydänpintaa ilmeettömästi. Miksei tämä osallistunut keskusteluun ollenkaan? Nyt, kun Koharu oli muuttanut mielipidettään ja Homura oletetusti tehnyt samoin, Minato kaipasi hieman apujoukkoja Uchihoiden puolustamiseen.

"Mitä muutakaan me olisimme voineet tehdä?" Danzou puhui rauhallisella äänensävyllä ja antoi ymmärtää niin kuin Uchihoiden ajaminen kylän reuna-alueille olisi ollut hänen ja Minaton _yhteinen_ päätös. "Uskon, että Uchihat vuosivat tiedon vaimosi raskaudesta Madaralle."

"Uchihat ovat konohalaisia siinä missä me muutkin. Eivät he olisi avustaneet Madaraa", hokage vastasi saman tien. Danzoun teoria oli kyllä joskus kieltämättä käynyt Minatonkin mielessä, mutta hän oli hylännyt sen nopeasti olemattomien todisteiden vuoksi. Sitä paitsi ne Uchihat, jotka hän henkilökohtaisesti tunsi (tai oli tuntenut), eivät voisi koskaan vahingoittaa rakasta kotikyläänsä.

"He suunnittelevat vallankaappausta", Danzou ilmoitti.

Minato oli tietoinen siitä, että Uchihat olivat suunnitelleet vallankaappausta. Mutta vaikka klaani oli katkera Danzoulle ja muutamalle muulle, joilla oli ollut oma suuri osuutensa sen ajamisessa kylän reunoille, Minaton saamien tietojen mukaan vallankaappaussuunnitelma oli laitettu jäihin ja klaani oli valmis antamaan neuvotteluille edes mahdollisuuden. Ja tämän Minato oli tehnyt selväksi viime kokouksen aikana.

"Danzou on oikeassa", Homura kuitenkin totesi ja katsoi Minatoa pahoittelevasti. "Uchihat eivät ole lojaaleja Konohalle."

Koharu oli jo tehnyt kantansa selväksi, eikä Kolmannella vieläkään tuntunut olevan mitään sanottavaa. Mies oli ristinyt kätensä pöydälle ja keskittynyt tuijottamaan niitä. Minato tunsi taistelevansa yksin kolmea vastaan.

"Minä luotan Minatoon", Hiruzen totesi viimein. Minato oli onnellinen, että mies vihdoin otti osaa keskusteluun ja oli vielä hänen puolellaan. "Hän on kylämme hokage ja tekee kaikkensa Konohan ja konohalaisten parhaaksi."

"Tällä kylällä on paljon ongelmia, mutta Minato ei tee tarpeeksi selvittääkseen niitä", Danzou sanoi ja jatkoi: "Myönnät erioikeuksia läheisillesi. Opettajasi Jiraiyan, joka on pätevä ninja ja tarpeellinen lisä Konohan miesvahvuuteen, olet vapauttanut kaikista tehtävistä. Häntä ei ole nähty kylässä aikoihin."

Oliko hän vapauttanut Jiraiyan toimeksiannoista vain siksi, koska oli kyllästynyt kuuntelemaan tämän jatkuvaa marinaa siitä, ettei tällä ollut aikaa kirjoittaa? Eikä Minato edes ollut vapauttanut Jiraiyaa _kaikista_ tehtävistä, vaan samalla kirjojensa valmistelun ohessa hän oli määrännyt tämän seurailemaan potentiaalisten vihollisten toimia. Oliko hän kuitenkaan sen tarkemmin pitänyt silmällä, mitä Jiraiya oikeasti teki? Oliko hän pyytänyt raportteja tarpeeksi usein?

"Jiraiya-sensei-" Minato aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt saada puheenvuoroa.

"Entinen oppilaasi Kakashi on yksi Konohan kyvykkäimmistä shinobeista", Danzou jatkoi, "jonka tiedot ja taidot tulisi ehdottomasti siirtää seuraavalle sukupolvelle. Et ole silti määrännyt Kakashia yhdenkään genin-ryhmän opettajaksi."

Kakashi todella oli yksi Konohan parhaimmista ninjoista. Syy sille, miksi Minato ei ollut pakottanut tätä ottamaan vastavalmistuneita geninejä oppilaikseen, oli se, että tämän poissaolo A- ja S-tason toimeksiannoista näkyi välittömästi niiden suorittamislaadussa ja -nopeudessa. Mies oli yksi kylää kannattelevista kulmakivistä, eikä sellaisina aikoina ollut järkevää vetää sellaista shinobia pois tehtävien parista. Ennen kuin Minato ehti pukea ajatuksiaan sanoiksi, Danzou avasi suunsa jälleen.

"Vaimosi Kushina halusi lapsen kanssasi. Jinchuurikina sellaisen hankkiminen on kovin riskialtista, mutta näistä riskeistä välittämättä saatoit hänet raskaaksi. Se raskaus olisi lopulta voinut tuhota koko kylän."

Siihen Minato ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään. Miten sellaiseen syytökseen olisi voinut edes vastata? Olisi kuulostanut naurettavalta todeta, että jokaisella ihmisellä oli oikeus hankkia lapsia. Hän oli tiennyt riskit ja pyrkinyt minimoimaan ne, mutta silti epäonnistunut. Oli onni, että hän oli kuitenkin pystynyt estämään katastrofin. Danzou oli silti tavallaan oikeassa.

Minato ei halunnut kuulla enää enempää. Totta kai häntä sai kritisoida, olihan hän hokage, mutta sen kokouksen aiheena oli Uchiha-klaanin kohtalo, eivätkä Danzoun syytökset liittyneet siihen aiheeseen mitenkään. Minato nousi penkiltään ja lähti suuntaamaan huoneen ovea kohti.

"Minato oli varavaihtoehto", Danzou totesi, ja Minato tunsi, kuinka hänen itseluottamuksensa alkoi pikkuhiljaa pirstoutua. "Orochimaru osoittautui läpimädäksi, Jiraiya ei huolinut titteliä eikä Tsunade ollut kiinnostunut kylän asioista."

"Lopeta, Danzou", Sarutobi totesi huomattuaan Minaton ärtymyksen. "Menet liian pitkälle."

"Minä olin siinä uskossa, että me keskustelemme jostain muustakin kuin siitä, kuinka surkea johtaja minä olen", Minato totesi tylysti. "Jos teillä ei ole muuta sanottavaa, Danzou-san, minä lähden hoitamaan tehtäviäni."

"Tässähän sinulla olisi tehtävä hoidettavaksi."

"Danzou on oikeassa", Koharu totesi ja katsoi Minatoa. "Meidän on tehtävä Uchihoiden suhteen jotain ennen kuin he alkavat toimia. Jos et kykene tekemään päätöstä", vanha nainen jatkoi jokseenkin virallisen oloisesti, "joudumme miettimään, onko sinusta tähän tehtävään. Kykenetkö olemaan hokage, jos et kykene toimimaan kylämme parhaaksi?"

"Onko se kylän parhaaksi, jos me hävitämme yhden kylän vanhimmista klaaneista?!" Minato huudahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin. "He ovat samalla tavalla konohalaisia kuin mekin. He rakastavat kyläänsä. Jos vaihtoehdot ovat nämä, olen mieluummin tekemättä mitään", hän totesi ykskantaan ja purki oveen tekemänsä sinetin. "Kokous on minun puolestani päättynyt. Uchihat jätetään rauhaan."

"Minato!" Koharu huudahti, mutta Minatolla ei ollut aikomustakaan tulla takaisin. "Käske hänen palata", tämä totesi Kolmannelle, joka huokaisi syvään.

"Antakaa hänen mennä", Kolmas totesi väsyneesti ja loi muihin ninjoihin tuiman katseen noustessaan itsekin penkiltään ylös. "Jos olisin Minato, olisin lähtenyt jo ajat sitten."

* * *

Minato havahtui hereille ajatuksistaan, joiden syövereissä oli sukellellut, kun hänen toimistonsa oveen koputettiin kolme tarmokasta kertaa. Ennen kuin hän edes ehti avata suunsa ja pyytää tulijaa astumaan sisään, Maito Gai oli jo avannut oven ja tepastellut Minaton eteen vitivalkoisten hampaiden koristama leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

"Päivää, arvoisa Neljäs! Näytättepä te nuorekkaalta tänään", mies totesi ja kumarsi nopeasti.

Minato nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi. Mitä asiaa Gailla mahtoi hänelle olla? Hän ei mielestään ollut lähettänyt tätä suorittamaan yhtäkään toimeksiantoa vähään aikaan, joten ainakaan tämä ei ollut tullut palauttamaan tehtäväraporttia. Sitä paitsi miehen edellinen toimeksianto oli ollut sen verran rankka, että lääkintäninjat olivat kehottaneet tätä ottamaan rauhallisesti jonkin aikaa. Se ei tietenkään Gain tuntien ollut edes vaihtoehto, eikä Minato olisi yllättänyt, vaikka tämä olisikin tullut kinuamaan uutta tehtävää suoritettavakseen.

"Teekö sen tekee?" Gai kysyi ja osoitti Minaton työpöydällä ollutta lähes täyttä teekuppia. "Lienee inkivääriä? Se tehoaa mitä moninaisimpiin vaivoihin. Olen itse huomannut, että se poistaa juonteita ja ryppyjä." Mies vinkkasi silmää.

Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. Hänellä itsellään saattoi kyllä olla (ja varmasti olikin) juonteita ja ryppyjä, mutta tuskin niitä vielä Gain kaltaisella 24-vuotiaalla nuorella miehellä oli?

Hokage taikoi kohteliaan hymyn kasvoilleen ja tarttui kuppiin, joka oli lojunut hänen työpöydällään jo iät ja ajat. Yleensä hän joi juomansa melkeinpä sillä samalla hetkellä, kun hänen sihteerinsä Aiko sen hänelle toi, mutta nainen oli vastikään päättänyt vaihtaa vanhan teemaun johonkin uuteen, ja kaavoihin kangistuneena ihmisenä Minaton oli vaikea tottua muutokseen.

"Varmaankin", hän tyytyi vastaamaan ja siemaisi kylmää juomaansa, mitä makua se lie sitten oikeasti ollutkaan.

"No, en minä teestä tullut kanssanne puhumaan, arvoisa Neljäs", Gai vakavoitui hieman. "Haluaisin jutella Hatake Kakashista."

"Kakashista?" Minato toisti ihmeissään.

Mies nyökkäsi ponnekkaasti. "Olen ymmärtänyt, että te tunnette hänet paremmin kuin kukaan muu tässä kylässä. Haluaisinkin esittää teille kysymyksen."

Kakashi ja Gai olivat kisanneet mitä omituisimmissa lajeissa jo jonkin aikaa, ja Gain kysymys eittämättä liittyi seuraavaan haasteeseen. Minatolla oli aamuisen kokouksen jäljiltä liian paljon ajateltavaa ja tehtävää, eivätkä miesten tyhjänpäiväiset toilailut jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä yhtään sinä kirottuna päivänä, mutta jollain ihmeen kaupalla hän onnistui pidättämään äänensävynsä kohteliaana ja kysyi: "Niin?"

"Kuinka monta kiloa Kakashi mahtaa painaa?"

Minato katsoi Gaita epäuskoisena. "Mistä minä sen voisin tietää?" hokage kysyi ärtyneellä äänensävyllä. "Luuletko sinä, että minulla on ylimääräistä aikaa väijyä, kun Kakashi käy puntarilla?"

"En tietenkään, Hokage-sama!" Gai kiirehti vastaamaan. "Teillähän on ylhäällä kaikki tiedot kaikista tämän kylän ninjoista, ja minä ajattelin-"

Minato keskeytti Gain vihaisesti: "Minulla on parempaakin tekemistä kuin toimia kenenkään painonvartijana. Lakkaa tuhlaamasta aikaani."

Gai katsoi hokagea säikähtäneesti, sillä Minatoa harvoin näki vihaisena. Mies nyökkäsi ja kumarsi nopeasti: "Anteeksi, arvoisa Neljäs! Nuoruuden intoni syttyi kai aivan liian polttaviin liekkeihin!" Ja tämä poistui huoneesta sen sileän tien.

Minato joi pahanmakuisen teensä loppuun ja huokaisi syvään. Hän menetti malttinsa hyvin harvoin, ja se tuntui jälkeenpäin joka kerta yhtä pahalta. Mutta ehkä hänellä kuitenkin oli ollut hyvä syy hikeentyä: Gain pitäisi kyllä tietää, ettei Minato voinut jaella alaistensa henkilötietoja ympäri kyliä. Toisaalta tilanne olisi saattanut olla ihan huvittava, jos Minato ei olisi ollut sillä hetkellä jo valmiiksi niin ärsyyntynyt, stressaantunut ja kireäpinnainen.

Hokage painoi kätensä kasvojaan vasten ja kuljetti ne siitä hitaasti hiustensa läpi. Aamuinen kokous palasi hänen mielensä kristallinkirkkaana. Olikohan Koharu ollut tosissaan ilmoittaessaan, että neuvosto saattaa joutua uudelleen pohtimaan Minaton pätevyyttä toimia hokagena? Minato ei ollut huolissaan itsestään, vaan siitä, mitä Konohalle mahtaisi tapahtua, jos esimerkiksi Danzou valittaisiin kylänjohtajaksi.

Onni oli, että niin kauan kun Minatolla oli Kolmas ja kylän jooninit puolellaan, neuvosto ei voisi erottaa häntä tehtävästään. Mutta voisiko Danzou siinä tapauksessa keksiä keinon kiristää häntä luopumaan virastaan? Totta kai voisi. Kushinaan tuskin kukaan uskaltaisi kajota, sillä nainen oli taidokas kunoichi ja kaiken lisäksi Kyuubin jinchuuriki. Mutta Naruto… Naruto oli Minaton heikko kohta. Mitä jos Danzou uhkaisi tekevänsä Narutolle jotain?

Naruto oli siis saatava turvaan. Mutta minne? Periaatteessa poika olisi parhaimmassa mahdollisessa turvassa isänsä kanssa, mutta toisaalta juuri Minaton takia tämä oli vaarassa. Se varmasti myös herättäisi epäilyksiä, jos Minato alkaisi yhtäkkiä kuljettaa Narutoa koko ajan mukanaan. Ei, Naruton oli paljon parempi olla mahdollisimman kaukana isästään. Mutta missä? Ja _kenen_ kanssa?

Sitten Minato keksi sen.

* * *

Minato olisi hyvin voinut käyttää _hiraishin_ -tekniikkaansa ja päästä sen avulla kotiinsa silmänräpäyksessä, mutta hän päätti kävellä, koska hänen täytyi saada miettiä tulevia toimiaan ensin hieman. Hän ei tarkalleen tiennyt, mitä oli tekemässä, mutta ainakin hänellä oli jo jonkinlainen suunnitelma.

Hän suunnisti kotiinsa mahdollisimman hiljaisia teitä ja kujia pitkin, mutta joutui silti törmäämään tuttuihin ja vähemmän tuttuihin naamoihin. Hän nyökkäili tervehdykseksi, mutta ei jäänyt juttelemaan – sellaiseen ei ollut aikaa – vaan jatkoi määrätietoisesti eteenpäin. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen – milloin hän viimeksi oli edes _kävellyt_ jonnekin? – hän saapui kotitalolleen. He asuivat Kushinan ja Naruton kanssa erään rauhallisella alueella sijainneen kerrostalon yläkerrassa.

Minato oli ensimmäinen hokage, joka ei ollut muuttanut hokagetorniin perheensä kanssa. Itse asiassa hänellä itsellään ei olisi ollut mitään asiaa vastaan, mutta Kushina oli ollut sitä mieltä, että Minaton oli parempi asua poissa työpaikaltaan. Minato tiesi taipumuksestaan työnarkomaaniuteen, joten se, että hän ei asunut työmaansa välittömässä läheisyydessä, oli varmasti ihan hyvä asia. Hokagen työpäivät venyivät usein hyvin pitkiksi, ja oli ennemminkin sääntö kuin poikkeus, että mies lähti aamulla jo ennen auringonnousua ja palasi illalla vasta yön tultua. Jos hän olisi asunut tornilla, hän olisi viettänyt työhuoneessaan mitä luultavimmin 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa.

Minato käveli portaat ylös – ketään ei tullut vastaan, mikä ei ollut ihme, sillä talon muut asukkaat olivat lähinnä vanhuksia ja liikkeellä lähes ainoastaan aamuisin – ja astui asuntoonsa sisälle.

Kuultuaan ulko-oven avautuvan Kushina kurkkasi keittiöstä eteiseen ja katsoi miestään hämmästynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Miten sinä olet näin aikaisin kotona?"

Minato naurahti, mutta ei vastannut vaimonsa kysymykseen. Hän riisui kenkänsä ja käveli keittiöön, jossa Kushina oli laittamassa ruokaa. Minato suuteli Kushinaa poskelle, mikä sai hymyn nousemaan naisen kasvoille.

"Missä Naruto on?" Minato kysyi ja tiiraili ympärilleen. Poikaa ei näkynyt mailla eikä halmeilla, vaikka yleensä siihen aikaan tämä jo istua napotti ruokapöydässä odottamassa ateriaansa kuola valuen ja syömätikut valmiusasennossa.

"Varmaankin tulossa koulusta kotiin", Kushina vastasi ja vilkaisi seinäkelloa, joka näytti vartin yli kolmea. Sitten nainen huomasi, kuinka levottomalta Minato vaikutti. "Mitä nyt? Onko jokin vialla?"

Minato riisui valkoisen viittansa ja laski sen tuolin karmille. Nyt hänen täytyi valita sanansa tarkoin… Kun Kushina kuulisi, että Naruton oli lähdettävä kylästä, ja ettei Minato voinut kertoa miksi, syttyisi varmasti sota. Minato olisi toki voinut keksiä jonkinlaisen valheen, mutta valitettavasti hän oli maailman surkein valehtelija ja tiedosti sen itsekin. Täyden totuuden kertominen ei missään nimessä ollut vaihtoehto, joten hänen oli vain pysyttävä päättäväisempänä kuin koskaan, sillä Kushinan ja Minaton välisissä riidoissa Minato oli aina se, joka hävisi tai antoi periksi.

Mies keräsi hetken aikaa rohkeutta ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin vaimonsa puoleen. "Saat pakata Naruton tavarat tänään", Minato ilmoitti vakava ilme kasvoillaan. "Hän lähtee kylästä huomenna."

Kushinan silmät laajenivat. " _Mitä_?!" nainen huudahti ja oli tiputtaa soppakauhansa lattialle. "Lähtee? _Huomenna_? Miksi?! Mitä sinä oikein puhut?!"

Minato irrotti hitai-atensa otsaltaan ja laski sen viittansa päälle. "Ajattelin antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden kokea, millaista ninjana eläminen oikeasti on. Tämä on yllätys, vähän niin kuin aikainen syntymäpäivälahja."

Kushina kurtisti kulmiaan. "Älä valehtele, Minato."

"Jiraiya halusi hänet mukaansa, koska-"

"Kuinka _typeränä_ sinä minua oikein pidät?"

Minato huokaisi syvään ja hieroi päänahkaansa. "On parempi, että Naruto on Jiraiyan seurassa vähän aikaa."

"Miksi ihmeessä?"

Minato käveli hellan edessä seisoneen vaimonsa eteen ja nosti kätensä tämän olkapäille. "Kushina", mies katsoi vaimoaan anelevasti. "Luottaisit minuun. Teen tämän ainoastaan Naruton parhaaksi."

Kushina vetäytyi miehensä ulottumattomiin. "Onko Naruto vaarassa?" Minato ei vastannut mitään. "Minato? Vastaa minulle!"

Minato huokaisi turhautuneesti – " _Äläkä huokaile siinä_!" – ja mietti, miksei ollut vain pysynyt hiljaa ja lähettänyt Naruton pois Kushinalta salaa. Toisaalta seuraukset olisivat saattaneet olla kahta kauheammat. "Ei ole, mutta saattaa pian olla, jos hän ei huomenna lähde Konohasta!" Hokage oli korottanut ääntään huomaamattaan.

"Ja miksi?!" Kushina huudahti. "Jiraiyakin on teillä tietämättömillä! Tuskin itsekään tiedät missä! Mitä oikein aiot, tyrkätä Narutolle repun käteen ja työntää sitten porttien ulkopuolelle oman onnensa nojaan?!" Kushina kuulosti hyvin vihaiselta, ja se ei todellakaan ollut hyvä merkki.

"En tietenkään! Kakashi saa viedä Naruton Jiraiyan luokse."

"Ja minähän lähden mukaan!"

Minato säikähti. Kushina ei _todellakaan_ saanut poistua kylästä Naruton kanssa. Se olisi tietänyt vielä enemmän vaikeuksia. "Etkä lähde!"

"Ja miksen muka?"

"Kushina, luota minuun", Minato aneli jälleen. "Minä-"

"Miten voin luottaa sinuun, kun sinä ilmiselvästi salaat jotain? Minä olen sinun _vaimosi_! Sinä et lähetä poikaamme yhtään minnekään ilman minun suostumustani."

"Mitä vähemmän tiedät, sen parempi."

"Sinä et voi pimittää minulta tällaista! Kyse on _meidän_ pojastamme!"

Kushina vaikutti siltä, ettei aikonut antaa periksi, joten Minato päätti käyttää viimeisen korttinsa, vaikka oli aina toivonut, ettei tulisi koskaan sanomaan niitä sanoja Kushinalle. "Minä olen sinun hokagesi."

Syntyi hetken hiljaisuus. Sitten Kushina otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs Minatoa, kohotti nyrkkinsä ja _löi_ miestä – eikä todellakaan säästellyt voimiaan. Minato kompuroi muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja tuijotti Kushinaa – ei yllättyneesti eikä järkyttyneesti, koska mies oli osannut odottaa rajua reaktiota. Hän oli sanoillaan satuttanut Kushinaa varmasti paljon enemmän kuin minkäänlainen lyönti pystyisi satuttamaan Minatoa.

Kushina tuijotti hetken aikaa takaisin tuima ilme kasvoillaan, kunnes kääntyi takaisin keittonsa puoleen. Minato nosti käden jomottavalle poskelleen.

Kuului, kuinka ulko-ovi avautui.

"Mä oon kotona!" koulusta saapunut Naruto ilmoitti. Pojan askeleet lähestyivät keittiötä. "Iskä? Mitä sä teet täällä?" poika katsoi isäänsä ihmeissään.

Minato kääntyi poikansa puoleen ja hymyili pienesti. Naruton kasvoille nousi kysyvä ilme, kun tämä huomasi isänsä pitävän kättä punoittavalla poskellaan. Naruto käveli lähemmäs, ja mies pörrötti pojan hiuksia toisella kädellään.

"Miten koulupäivä meni?" Minato kysyi ja laski kätensä poskeltaan siinä toivossa, ettei lyönnistä jäisi näkyvää jälkeä. Ei sillä, etteikö Minato olisi ansainnut sitä, mutta hän ei halunnut joutua selittämään kenellekään, mistä mahdollinen mustelma oli peräisin.

"Tylsää niin kuin aina", Naruto vastasi ja siirtyi Kushinan viereen kurkottelemaan hellalla porisseen kattilan ylle. "Mitä ruokaa?" tämä kysyi äidiltään.

Kushina vispasi keittoa vihaisen näköisenä vastaamatta mitään, mikä sai Naruton kääntymään jälleen isänsä puoleen.

"Miksi te käyttäydytte noin oudosti?" poika kysyi. "Ja mitä sun poskelle on tapahtunut?"

"Naruto", Minato aloitti ja vilkaisi Kushinaa, joka loi mieheensä varoittavan katseen silmäkulmastaan. "Sinä lähdet huomenna matkalle."


	2. Toinen luku

Naruto yritti epätoivoisesti pitäytyä haukottelemasta. Vaikka poika olikin iloinen päästyään pitkästä aikaa palaamaan takaisin omalle istumapaikalleen (jolta Iruka oli hänet huonon käytöksen vuoksi aivan opettajan pöydän eteen kuukauden päiviksi siirtänyt), opettajan lässytys kuulosti sieltä käsin vieläkin tylsemmältä kuin eturivistä.

Poika pyöritteli viivoitinta käsissään ja tiiraili ympärilleen. Ei ollut ketään kenelle puhua, sillä Kiba oli vuorostaan joutunut Irukan tarkkailevan silmän alle. Myös Shikamaru oli siirretty eturiviin, koska tämä oli nukahtanut edellisen oppitunnin aikana useampaan otteeseen. Ainoa potentiaalinen keskustelukaveri oli Sasuke, joka istui ihan Naruton edessä, mutta tämä oli aina olevinaan niin hyvää oppilasta eikä pulissut tunneilla. Sasuken isoveli Itachi oli nuoresta iästään huolimatta yksi Konohan parhaista ninjoista (jos Naruto oli ymmärtänyt oikein), ja Sasuke yritti kovasti tulla yhtä hyväksi.

Naruton huulille nousi ilkikurinen hymy, kun poika viimeinkin keksi itselleen jotain tekemistä. Hän kaivoi penaalistaan pyyhekumin ja murensi sen pieniksi paloiksi, jotka asetteli ensin viivoittimensa toiselle puolelle ja joita alkoi sitten ampua Irukan ylhäällä törröttävää poninhäntää kohti. Mies ei tuntunut huomaavan olevansa ilkivallan kohteena, mikä sai osan tempauksen huomanneista oppilaista hihittämään salaa. Toiset taas vilkuilivat Narutoa paheksuvasti, vilauttipa joku hikipinko hänelle nyrkkiäänkin.

Yksi Naruton käytöstä paheksuneista oppilaista oli Sasuke. Poika kääntyi Naruton puoleen ja kuiskasi ärtyneesti: "Lopeta tuo! Vai haluatko taas joutua eturiviin?"

Naruto pyöritteli silmiään, mutta ei vastannut mitään. Kun Sasuke kääntyi takaisin kuuntelemaan Irukan horinoita, Naruto näytti ystävälleen salaa kieltä ja ampui yhden purukuminpalasen tämänkin hiuksiin.

Iruka jaaritteli jotain Konohan historiasta. Jostain syystä sana historia toi Narutolle mieleen kolmannen hokagen ryppyisen naaman. Papparainen oli ulkonäöstään päätellen varmasti vähintäänkin satavuotias. Poika tirskahteli itsekseen. Pian Naruto kuitenkin havahtui siihen, että koko luokka oli hiljentynyt – ja kaikki tuijottivat häntä.

"Mikäs Narutoa nyt noin naurattaa?" Iruka kysyi ja katsoi Narutoa tuimasti kulmiensa alta.

Naruto hieroi hiuspehkoaan hetken aikaa ja koetti miettiä vastausta, joka liittyisi oppitunnin aiheeseen siinä määrin, ettei Iruka tajuaisi pojan tehneen kaikkea muuta kuin kuunnelleen opetusta. "Öö, mietin vain kuinka vanha se kääkkä – tai siis Kolmas – mahtaa olla." Iruka kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Tai siis kun se oli hokagena niin kauan", Naruto kiirehti lisäämään.

Irukan kasvoille levisi tyytyväinen hymy. "Loistava kysymys, Naruto. Herra Kolmas…" Ja niin mies aloitti maailman tylsimmän ja pisimmän sepustuksen vanhan kääkän elämäntarinasta, teoista ja urasta hokagena. Naruto ehti opettajansa tarinoinnin aikana useaan otteeseen toivoa, ettei olisi mennyt sanomaan yhtikäs mitään. Hänen olisi pitänyt vain myöntää, ettei ollut kuunnellut, ja pakata sitten kimpsunsa ja kampsunsa ja marssia vakiopaikalleen eturiviin.

Poika alkoi aikansa kuluksi paukutella rystysiään (eivät ne kyllä äännelleet mitenkään, mutta Naruto oli nähnyt isänsä tekevän niin usein ja se näytti tosi siistiltä) ja muisteli eilisiltaa. Oli hankala uskoa, että se päivä tulisi olemaan hänen viimeinen koulupäivänsä pitkiin aikoihin.

Isä oli ilmoittanut Naruton lähtevän suorittamaan Jiraiyan kanssa jotain todella tärkeää ja huippusalaista toimeksiantoa, josta ei saanut hiiskua kenellekään. Narutoa harmitti, ettei hän ei saanut kertoa tulevasta matkasta ystävilleen, sillä Kiba ja Sasuke sekä kaikki muutkin pojat Shikamarua ja Choujia lukuun ottamatta olisivat varmasti muuttuneet kateudesta vihreiksi kuullessaan Naruton lähtevän suorittamaan ihan oikeaa ninjatehtävää. Ja Sakurakin olisi saattanut ehkä viimeinkin palavasti rakastua häneen.

Vaikka Naruto olikin innoissaan tulevasta matkasta, se jännitti häntä hieman. Poika ei nimittäin koskaan ollut käynyt Konohan rajojen ulkopuolella saati sitten ollut erossa vanhemmistaan. Hän ei ollut vielä edes oikea ninja, eikä ollut ikinä suorittanut minkäänlaista toimeksiantoa. Silti hän oli ylpeä siitä, että hänen isänsä oli päättänyt lähettää juuri hänet niinkin tärkeälle matkalle. Ja koska Naruto tulisi olemaan kummisetänsä Jiraiyan seurassa, joka – vaikka pervo erakko olikin – oli varsin kyvykäs ninja (vaikka ei tietenkään yhtä mahtava kuin hänen isänsä), hänellä ei varmasti ollut minkäänlaista hätää.

Silti eräs asia vaivasi Naruton mieltä. Äiti ja isä olivat eilen ilmiselvästi riidelleet jostain ennen kuin Naruto oli palannut koulusta, ja vaikka loppuilta olikin ollut suhteellisen rauhallinen - vaikkakin hirvittävän hiljainen - Naruto oli kuullut vaimeaa torailua vanhempiensa huoneesta mentyään nukkumaan. Olivatko isä ja äiti riidelleet siitä matkasta? Äiti halusi varmasti vain olla ilonpilaaja, koska Naruto joutui matkan takia olemaan pois koulusta. Mutta ei tämä voinut matkaa estääkään, sillä Naruton isä oli sentään hokage.

Naruto havahtui ajatuksistaan Irukan ilmoittaessa välitunnin alkavan.

* * *

Koulupäivän jälkeen Naruto kiirehti hokagetornille aivan niin kuin hän oli edellisiltana isänsä kanssa sopinut. Poika juoksi nopeasti siihen kerrokseen, missä hokagen työhuone sijaitsi, ja hyökkäsi ovelle.

Naruton käsi oli jo lähes koskettamassa ovenkahvaa, kunnes hän veti sen yhtäkkiä takaisin. Poika pystyi kuulemaan – ja sielunsa silmin myös näkemään – isänsä kysyvän "Naruto, mikä unohtui?" syyttävä katse naamallaan.

Se oli oikeastaan aika hauska juttu. Nimittäin se, että aina kun Naruto oli tekemässä jotain luvatonta, laitonta, typerää tai tavalla tai toisella paheksuttavaa, hän kuuli päänsä sisällä jonkin isänsä vakiotokaisuista (Mitä ihmeen järkeä, voi jestas sentään, enkö minä ole sanonut sinulle, oivoi…) tai toivottoman voihkaisun. Yleensä enää vain sen voihkaisun.

Naruto koputti oveen. Ei tosin liian voimakkaasti, sillä siitäkin oli joskus tullut sanomista. Sisääntulokehotusta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, ja vaikka Naruto yritti uudelleen, huoneesta ei kuulunut pihaustakaan.

"Isä?" poika huhuili ja painoi korvansa ovea vasten. Ei mitään. _Omituista_! Isä oli käskenyt hänen tulla työhuoneelleen heti koulun jälkeen mutta ei ollut itse paikalla. Naruto vilkuili ympärilleen ja tarkisti vielä, ettei isä ollut tulossa portaita pitkin ylemmästä tai alemmasta kerroksesta ennen kuin meni sisään huoneeseen omin lupinensa.

Huone oli yhtä siisti kuin aina ennenkin. Ainoastaan työpöydällä oli enemmän ja vähemmän jonkin sortin paperiasiakirjoja, mutta nekin suorissa pinoissa ja ehdottomassa järjestyksessä. Naruto vilkaisi vielä käytävään varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan varmasti ollut tulossa ennen kuin sulki oven perässään. Sitten poika käveli isänsä työpöydän taakse ja istahti tuolille.

Naruto nojasi kyynärpäillään työpöytää vasten ja risti kätensä leukansa alle samalla tavalla kuin hänen isällään oli tapana tehdä ja otti kasvoilleen samanlaisen, keskittyneen ilmeen. Vihdoinkin hänellä oli mahdollisuus leikkiä hokagea hokagen työhuoneessa!

Yhtäkkiä oveen koputettiin ja Naruto säpsähti. Sitten poika virnisti ilkikurisesti ja päätti matkia isänsä ääntä – ja onnistui omasta mielestään täydellisesti – vaikka ulkopuolisen korvissa se kuulosti lähinnä niin möreältä örinältä kuin sen ikäinen lapsi pystyi saamaan aikaan. "Sisään."

Hänen isänsä avustaja Aiko kurkisti oven takaa. Nainen oli pieni ja pyöreä, hieman vanhempi naishenkilö, josta Naruto piti kovasti. Poika oli yllättynyt kuultuaan, ettei nainen ollutkaan kunoichi – Naruto kun ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut ketään, joka ei olisi ollut ninja – mutta se suotakoon Aikolle anteeksi, sillä tämä oli muuten todella kiva. Nainen oli Narutolle aina niin ystävällinen ja teki kaiken mitä poika käski (tai siis pyysi) tehdä.

Poika pisti merkille, että nainen oli harmaantunut reippaasti – ja ehkä hieman laihtunutkin – sitten viime näkemän. "Naruto-sama?" Aiko katsoi Narutoa yllättyneesti mutta hymyillen. "Saanko tulla sisään?"

"Tule vain", Naruto totesi nauraen. Poika päätti viedä isänsä imitoinnin vieläkin pidemmälle ja tarttui pöydällä lojuneeseen lähes täyteen teekuppiin juodakseen siitä niin kuin hänen isänsä aina teki.

Aiko kalpeni saman tien. " _Ei_!" nainen huudahti hätääntyneesti, ja Naruto melkein kaatoi teet syliinsä säikähdettyään niin kovasti. Aiko asteli hänen luokseen nopein askelin. "Älkää juoko sitä, se on, se on jo kylmää!" nainen ojensi kätensä, mutta Naruto ei ojentanut teekuppia. Aiko alkoi näyttää entistä säikähtäneemmältä.

"Mä tykkään kylmästä teestä", Naruto ilmoitti ja nosti kupin uudestaan huulilleen.

" _Ei_!" Aiko parahti. "Mi-minä voin hakea teille uuden teen", nainen totesi nopeasti ja kurkotteli uudelleen kuppia, jota Naruto yritti kaikin keinoin pitää tämän käden ulottumattomissa. "Vai haluaisitteko sittenkin mehua?" Aiko ehdotti hermostuneesti.

"Joo!" Naruto huudahti innoissaan. Mehu voitti teen milloin vain. "Ja keksejä!" poika lisäsi ja ojensi juomatta jääneen teen naiselle. Sitten Naruto tajusi, ettei ollut kuulostanut lainkaan isältään. "Tai siis", hän korjasi möreällä äänellä, "kupillinen mehua ja keksejä, kiitos."

Aiko naurahti ja näytti hyvin helpottuneelta. Oliko nainen jokseenkin virkaintoinen vai miksi tämä oli ollut niin hermostunut yhdestä kylmettyneestä teestä? No, Naruto ei jaksanut vaivata päätään moisella. Oli hän ennenkin hörhöjä nähnyt ja vielä ihan perhepiirissä.

"Tulen ihan kohta takaisin", Aiko totesi ennen kuin lähti huoneesta ja Naruto jäi taas ihan yksin.

Yksinäisyys ei kuitenkaan kauaa kestänyt, sillä ovi aukeni jonkin ajan päästä uudelleen, ja tällä kertaa tulija oli hänen isänsä.

"Terve iskä!" Naruto huikkasi iloisesti pöydän takaa, kunnes muisti olevansa hokage. Poika loihti kasvoilleen äkkiä vakavan ilmeen, juuri sen saman, mikä hänen isällään oli aina kun Naruto unohti koputtaa. "Mikä unohtui?"

"Ai, sinä oletkin täällä jo", Minato naurahti kävellessään peremmälle huoneeseen ja pörrötti poikansa vaaleaa hiuspehkoa päästyään työpöytänsä taakse. "Vaikka ethän sinä oikeasti saisi tulla tänne omin nokkinesi. Hmm?"

Naruto pyöritteli silmiään. "Itse olit kadonnut jonnekin, vaikka me nimenomaan sovittiin että minä tulen tänne heti koulun jälkeen!" poika nosti kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi isäänsä jokseenkin syyttävästi. "Enkö minä nimenomaan ole sanonut-" poika aloitti möreällä äänellä ja sai isänsä naurahtamaan uudelleen. Ennen kuin Naruto ehti päättää lausettaan, Aiko kiirehti takaisin huoneeseen tarjotin käsissään.

"Hokage-sama, ajattelinkin, että olisitte jo palanneet. Toin teille lisää teetä", nainen totesi ja ojensi teekupin Minaton käteen. Naruto huomasi kuinka huonovointisesti hänen isänsä teetä katsoi ja ihmetteli miehen reaktiota, koska yleensä tämä piti teestä – oli ainakin ennen ollut siitä melkein riippuvainen! Mies kiitti ja otti kulauksen juomastaan.

"Ja tässä teille, Naruto-sama", Aiko totesi ja laski tarjottimen pöydälle. Naruton silmät loistivat, kun hän sai eteensä ison lasillisen rakastamaansa mansikkamehua ja lautasellisen suklaakeksejä. Poika nappasi heti yhden keksin käteensä ja oli juuri laittamassa sen suuhunsa, kunnes kuuli isänsä äänen:

"Naruto, miten sanotaan?"

"Kiitos", Naruto huikkasi nopeasti ja puraisi keksistä palasen. "Tämä on hyvää!" Hän melkein tarjosi keksejä isälleenkin, mutta päätti kuitenkin loppupeleissä olla tarjoamatta, jotta saisi itse syödä kaikki. Eikä hänen isänsä edes ollut makean perään.

Aiko nyökkäsi hymyillen ja poistui huoneesta.

"Miksi mun piti tulla tänne suoraan koulusta?" Naruto kääntyi takaisin isänsä puoleen suu täynnä keksejä.

"Ajattelin, että voisimme viettää aikaa yhdessä ennen kuin lähdet. Mitä haluaisit tehdä? Käydäänkö vaikka ramenilla?"

"Joo!" Naruto huudahti ja hypähti tuolillaan niin, että keksinpalat vain lentelivät. Poika söi loput keksinsä ennätysnopeudella, joi mehunsa, nousi isänsä tuolilta ja tarttui tätä kädestä ja lähti vetämään tätä määrätietoisesti ovea kohti.

* * *

Se iltapäivä oli ollut hauskin pitkään aikaan. Naruto oli käynyt Ichiraku Ramenilla isänsä kanssa ja oli saanut syödä niin monta annosta kuin oli vain jaksanut. Sitten hänen isänsä oli vielä ostanut hänelle jälkiruoaksi todella ison jäätelöannoksen ja he olivat kävelleet pitkin kylän katuja ihan kahdestaan niin kuin isän ja pojan kuuluikin aina silloin tällöin tehdä. Isä oli ollut jo pitkään kovin kiireinen, joten Naruto totta kai oli innoissaan saadessaan viettää tämän kanssa kahdenkeskistä aikaa pitkän tauon jälkeen.

Ilo loppui kuitenkin kuin seinään sillä hetkellä, kun he saapuivat kotiin.

"Äiti, me ollaan kotona!" Naruto huudahti, riisui kenkänsä ja rynnisti sisään. Äiti oli keittiössä tiskaamassa, ja Naruto juoksi halaamaan tätä takaapäin. "Arvaa mitä äiti, me käytiin iskän kanssa syömässä ramenia ja sitten iskä osti mulle jäätelön ja uuden lompakon matkaa varten ja antoi mulle sinne vähän rahaakin!" poika selitti innoissaan ja päästi äidistään irti.

"No sehän kuulostaa hauskalta", nainen totesi vakavasti tiskaamisen lomasta. Naruto oli näkevinään tämän mulkaisevan isää vihaisesti silmäkulmastaan. Eilisillan painostava ilmapiiri lankesi huoneen ylle jälleen. Vieläkö äiti jaksoi kiukutella Naruton matkasta?

Poika katsoi vuoroin isäänsä, vuoroin äitiään, kunnes totesi: "Joko mun tavarat on pakattu?"

"Kyllä", Kushina totesi, nosti kätensä tiskivedestä ja kääntyi Minaton puoleen: "Aivan niin kuin hänen korkeutensa toivoi." Nainen katsoi miestään kaventunein silmin.

Naruto katsoi äitiään ihmeissään. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tätä sellaisena. Katse, jonka tämä oli isään luonut, oli ollut kylmä, _halveksuva_ – sellainen, joka sai kylmät väreet liikkeelle ja ihon kananlihalle. Isä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt pelkäävän.

"Kiitos, Kushina", mies hymyili pienesti ja nosti kätensä Naruton olkapäälle. "Kaikki alkaa siis olla valmista. Käyn vielä hoitamassa pari asiaa tornilla ja tulen hakemaan sinut kohta. Odota täällä äidin kanssa."

Kun isä oli lähtenyt, Naruto suunnisti omaan huoneeseensa varmistamaan, että äiti oli varmasti pakannut mukaan kaiken tarpeellisen. Poika avasi sängyllä lojuneen repun ja kurkisti sisään: vaatteita, hammasharja – kaikkea tylsää siis. Naruto avasi yöpöytänsä laatikon, nosti sieltä isältään varastamansa heittoveitsen ja sujautti sen reppuun. Sitten poika vilkaisi olkansa yli ja tarkisti, ettei äiti varmasti ollut näköpiirissä, ennen kuin veti tyynynsä alta sammakkopehmolelunsa ja tunki senkin laukkuun.

Sitten Kushina ilmestyi huoneen ovelle.

"Muista sitten vaihtaa puhtaat alushousut joka päivä."

"Joo."

"Ja peseytyä joka päivä."

"Joojoo." Naruto yritti väkisin sulkea vetoketjun. Sammakko saattoi sittenkin olla liikaa. Olisikohan hänen pitänyt heittää muutama vaatekappale menemään?

"Et kai ottanut sieltä repusta mitään pois?"

"En tietenkään! Katsoin vain, mitä siellä on." Poika sai vetoketjun viimeinkin kiinni ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.

Kushina katsoi poikaansa epäillen. Nainen oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes totesi: "Tule tänne."

Naruto kääntyi katsomaan äitiään, joka oli levittänyt kätensä. Poika tiesi, mitä se tarkoitti, ja juoksi halaamaan tätä.

"Minulla tulee niin ikävä", Kushina totesi ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti poikansa ympärille. "Äiti rakastaa sinua niin paljon."

"Minäkin sinua äiti", Naruto totesi. "Mutta ei sinun tarvitse olla huolissasi, kyllä minä pärjään."

Kushina hymyili surullisesti. Nainen niiskaisi ja pyyhkäisi nopeasti silmiään. "Minä olen tehnyt sinulle mukaan vähän eväitäkin. Mitä, jos mentäisiin pakkaamaan nekin?"

"Teithän sinä niitä suklaakeksejäkin?" Kushina nyökkäsi, ja Naruton ilme kirkastui. "Mutta pervo erakko ei sitten saa kyllä yhtäkään!" **  
**

* * *

Kun isä oli palannut hokagetornilta, tämä oli ilmoittanut heidän lähtevän hetimiten. Naruto oli hyvästellyt äitinsä, jonka jälkeen isä oli tarttunut häntä kädestä ja sitten he aivan yhtäkkiä olivat jossain. Narutolla ei ollut hajuakaan missä, mutta epäilemättä metsässä jossakin päin maailmaa. He olivat saarroksissa keskellä tiheää kuusistoa, jonka oksien välistä juuri ja juuri erotti auringonlaskun oranssiksi värittämän taivaan.

Naruto painautui isäänsä vasten: paikka oli aika pelottava, sillä se oli niin tiheä ja synkkä. Poika oli kuulevinaan nälkäisten villieläinten ulvonnan.

"Jou."

"Ää!" Naruto huudahti kauhistuneena ja tarttui isäänsä vyötäisiltä. Linnut lähtivät äänekkääseen lentoon läheisistä puista.

Poika tunsi isänsä käden olkapäällään. "Naruto, ei hätää. Se on vain Kakashi."

Naruto avasi silmänsä – hän ei ollut edes huomannut sulkeneensa niitä – ja kurkisti suuntaan, josta ääni oli kantautunut. Ja siinähän Kakashi seisoi, aivan heidän edessään. Mies nojaili puuhun ja sulki kirjan, jota oli kai ollut lukemassa ennen heidän saapumistaan.

"Kakashi…?" Naruto tunsi, kuinka hänen poskiaan punotti. Voi kuinka _noloa,_ hänhän oli kiljunut kuin pikkutyttö!

Kakashi hymyili maskinsa takaa ja nousi seisomaan vähän ryhdikkäämmin.

"Aikaa ei ole paljon", isä totesi ja irrotti Naruton kädet vyötäisiltään. Mies vilkaisi ympärilleen aivan kuin varmistaakseen, ettei paikalla ollut ketään ylimääräistä, mutta kuka olisi edes halunnut tulla vapaaehtoisesti siihen hirveään metsään? "Haluan, että pääsette määränpäähänne mahdollisimman pian. Kakashi tietää, minne teidän on mentävä." Kakashi nyökkäsi.

Sitten isä kyykistyi Naruto eteen: "Olehan reippaana, Naruto."

Mies hymyili ja veti poikansa nopeaan halaukseen, joka Naruton puolelta oli varsin vastahakoinen: hän ei pitänyt siitä, että hänen vanhempansa halailivat häntä muiden ninjojen nähden, ja vaikka Kakashi olikin perhetuttu, tämän ei tarvinnut nähdä enää yhtään noloa kohtausta, jossa Naruto esitti pääosaa. "Ja muista pitää hauskaa", Minato lisäsi ja pörrötti Naruton hiuksia.

Naruto virnisti. "Voit luottaan minuun, iskä! Mä pistän pervon erakon ruotuun ja me suoritetaan se tehtävä alta aikayksikön!"

Isä naurahti ja nousi takaisin seisomaan. Naruto katsoi, kuinka mies kääntyi Kakashin puoleen ja oli jo sanomassa jotain mutta sulki kuitenkin suunsa ennen kuin ehti sanoa yhtään mitään. Isä loi vielä katseen poikaansa ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia viimeisen kerran ennen kuin totesi: "Kakashi, tule takaisin niin nopeasti kuin vain suinkin pääset. Tarvitsen sinua mahdollisimman pian kylässä."

Sitten isä katosi keltaisen väläyksen saattelemana.

* * *

Palatessaan kotiin Minato ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, että hänen peittonsa ja tyynynsä olivat ilmestyneet olohuoneen sohvalle. Hän tiesi että se, miten hän oli Kushinaa kohtaan käyttäytynyt, oli saattanut muuttaa (tai pahimmassa tapauksessa tuhota) heidän avioliittonsa lopullisesti. Mutta Minaton oli kuitenkin täytynyt ottaa se riski. Kun hän aikoinaan oli ottanut hokagen tittelin vastaan, hän oli sitoutunut laittamaan kylän tarpeet kaiken, jopa perheensä, edelle – sillä hokagelle koko kylä oli perhe. Hän oli luvannut toimia vain ja ainoastaan Konohan parhaaksi ja suojella kylää ja sen asukkaita viimeiseen hengenvetoonsa asti. Hänellä ei siis ollut vaihtoehtoja.

Sisällissota oli lähempänä kuin suurin osa konohalaisista saattoi arvatakaan, ja Minato aikoi keskittää kaikki taitonsa ja voimavaransa konfliktin ratkaisemiseksi. Neuvosto epäili hänen pätevyyttään, Danzou vaati Uchihoita tuhottavaksi, ja ennen pitkää kylässä tulisi tapahtumaan jotain. Lähettämällä Naruton Jiraiyan luokse Minato oli varmistanut, ettei hänen poikansa henkeä tultaisi vaarantamaan missään tilanteessa.

Mutta voi kuinka hän kaipasi poikaansa jo nyt. Hän oli Narutosta huolissaan, vaikka kaikella järjellä ajateltuna poika oli paremmassa turvassa Jiraiyan kanssa kuin isänsä seurassa. Mutta silti hänen sydämeensä sattui tietää, ettei hän tulisi näkemään Narutoa pitkään aikaan.

Minato riisui viittansa nojatuolin karmille ja kaatui sohvalle makaamaan. Mies loi kaihoisan katseen hänen ja Kushinan yhteisen makuuhuoneen ovelle ja huokaisi syvään. Vaikka Minato kuinka olisi halunnut, hän ei voinut kertoa tilanteesta Kushinalle. Totta kai nainen tiesi, että Minato salaili jotain ja tällä oli hyvä syy olla Minatolle vihainen: olihan hän lähettänyt heidän lapsensa pois kylästä vähät välittämättä Kushinan mielipiteestä. Sellainen salailu ja kunnioituksen puute, jota Minato oli Kushinaa kohtaan osoittanut, oli kaukana siitä, mitä hän oli vihkivalassaan aikoinaan luvannut.

Minaton päätä särki sekä kuvainnollisesti että oikeasti. Mikä oli se omituinen tunne, joko oli jo jonkin aikaa vellonut hänen sisällään? Hän oli ollut väsynyt ja pahoinvoiva lähes päivittäin. Hän ei kyennyt syömään saati juomaan, liikkumaan saati lepäämään ilman että se omituinen heikottava olo hiipi hänen yllensä. Ja se yökötys tuntui päivä päivältä vain lisääntyvän. Naruton vieminen hiraishinilla Konohan ulkopuolelle ei olisi pitänyt olla hänen tasoiselleen ninjalle kummoinenkaan juttu, mutta silti Minatosta tuntui kuin se olisi kuluttanut suunnattomat määrät chakraa. Hän oli ollut melkein hengästynyt.

Olivatko ne joitain orastavia keski-iän oireita vai oliko hän vain tulossa kipeäksi? Tuskinpa. Kyse oli hyvin todennäköisesti vain stressistä. Hän oli joutunut stressaamaan lähiaikoina niin paljon, että oli alkanut oireilla fyysisesti. Niin sen täytyi olla. Pari hyvin nukuttua yötä ja muutama ylimääräinen kuppi teetä ja hän olisi jälleen entisensä. Nyt ei ollut varaa olla huolimaton, vaan Minaton täytyi olla täysissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissa vuorokauden ympäri.

Minato kuuli, kuinka Kushina laittoi valot pois päältä makuuhuoneessa. Voi, kuinka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli mennä naisen luokse ja kertoa tälle kaikki. Kaikki, mikä Minaton mieltä vaivasi. Kaikki, mitä Konohassa oli meneillään. Sen jälkeen hän olisi kaapannut naisen syleilyynsä ja kertonut kuinka paljon rakasti, arvosti ja kunnioitti tätä ja pyytänyt anteeksi käytöstään ja sanojaan ja vannonut yrittäneensä vain suojella Narutoa, Kushinaa ja koko kylää.

Mutta Minato ei voinut tehdä niin. Sen sijaan hän tyytyi vain huudahtamaan "Hyvää yötä!" mutta ei saanut minkäänlaista vastausta.

Loppuyön ajaksi hokage vaipui niin syvälle ajatuksiinsa, ettei aamun valjetessa osannut sanoa, oliko viettänyt yön valvoen vai nukkuen.


	3. Kolmas luku

Jiraiyan majapaikka oli kaukana mielikuvasta, jonka Naruto oli päässään muodostanut. Totta kai poika tiesi, ettei hänen kummisedällään ollut tapana ylpeillä varallisuudellaan, mutta Naruto oli kuitenkin olettanut miehen majoittuvan edes vähän _tasokkaammin_.

Heidän edessään pienen kukkulan päällä seisoi lähes purkukuntoisen näköinen läävä. Muilla sanoilla Naruto ei sitä osannut kuvailla. Se oli vanha, parhaat päivänsä jo aikoja sitten nähnyt talopahanen, jonka maalipinnat olivat kuluneet, ikkunat ajan harmaannuttamat sekä piha melkoisen villissä kunnossa. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Naruton selkärankaa pitkin: se oli kuin aavetalo.

"Mitä tuossa lukee?" Naruto kysyi ja osoitti puista tienviittaa, joka seisoi talosta vastakkaiseen suuntaan johtaneen tien varrella.

"Luostari kahden kilometrin päässä", Kakashi vastasi tapansa mukaan tylsistyneesti. Mies kääntyi Naruton puoleen ja kohotti toista kulmaansa: "Etkö osaa lukea?"

"Tarkistin vain", Naruto totesi ja käänsi katseensa Kakashiin. "…Mikä on luostari?"

"Eräänlainen uskonnollinen yhteisö. Munkit ja nunnat kokoontuvat luostareihin viettämään usk-"

"Jaa. Onko siellä naisia?"

"Voi olla."

"Ymmärrän", poika nyökkäsi mietteliään näköisenä. Jostain syystä hänet valtasi vahva tunne siitä, että luostarin läsnäololla oli jotain tekemistä Jiraiyan majapaikan valinnan kanssa. Ehkäpä ne munkit ja nunnat olivat sellaisia kauniita ja muodokkaita nuoria tyttöjä, joiden perään hänen kummisedällään oli tapana kuolata. Tai ehkä luostari houkutteli sellaisia läheisyyteensä. Se taisi olla todennäköisempi vaihtoehto.

Poika alkoi tiirailla ympärilleen. "Missähän se pervo oikein lymyää? Onkohan täällä lähellä mitään paikkaa, jossa olisi vähäpukeisia tyttöjä?"

Vastaus tuli kuin taivaasta: luostarin suunnalta metsän takaa kuului kovaääninen kiljahdus.

"Tuolla", Naruto mutisi tympääntyneesti. Hänen arvauksensa luostarista oli osunut nappiin. "Mennäänkö sinne?" Poika käänsi katseensa Kakashin puoleen, mutta mies ei tehnyt elettäkään lähteäkseen metsään, vaan veti aikaisemminkin lukemansa kirjan taskustaan ja avasi sen.

"Odotetaan tässä."

Naruto katsoi miestä hölmistyneenä. Poika kuitenkin tyytyi kohtaloonsa ja lysähti maahan istumaan. Ehkä Kakashi oli oikeassa: oli järkevämpää odottaa Jiraiyaa tämän majapaikan edustalla kuin syöksyä metsään vihaisen naislauman keskelle. Mies palaisi lähtöpisteeseensä ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Poika kaivoi repustaan äitinsä leipomia keksejä ja alkoi syödä niitä aikansa kuluksi. Aurinko oli alkanut jo laskea, ja Naruton ensimmäisen ninjatoimeksiannon toinen päivä läheni loppuaan. Hän ei ollut innostuksensa lomassa ehtinyt missään vaiheessa potea koti-ikävää. Paitsi ehkä ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Ehkä ja vain vähän.

Nukkumaanmenosta puheen ollen: "Kohta tulee yö", poika tuumasi. "Ei kai mekin mennä tuonne?" Naruto nyökkäsi rähjäisen majatalon suuntaan.

"Yöllä sataa. Haluatko nukkua taivasalla?" Kakashi kysyi nostamatta katsetta kirjastaan.

Naruto vilkaisi taivaalle uudelleen ja huomasi, että horisontissa oli kuin olikin uhkaavan tummia pilviä. "No en."

"Pelkäänpä, että vaihtoehdot ovat vähissä."

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Jiraiya saapui metsästä. Pieni puna poskillaan mies raapusti jotain pieneen kirjaseen, jonka Naruto jo kaukaa tunnisti surullisenkuuluisaksi inspiraatiovihkoksi, jota hän oli kuullut isänsä useaan otteeseen kiroavan.

"Pervoerakko!" poika huudahti ja vilkutti kummisedälleen.

Jiraiya pysähtyi, nosti katseensa vihkostaan ja näytti yllättyneeltä. Sitten mies huomasi Kakashin ja tämän katse muuttui kysyväksi. Jiraiya lähti astelemaan Narutoa ja Kakashia kohti. Kun mies oli päässyt heidän luokseen, tämä loi Narutoon huolestuneen katseen.

"Naruto? Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Tulin sinun matkaasi!" Naruto totesi leveä virne kasvoillaan ja nousi ylös. "Iskä määräsi minut suorittamaan toimeksiantoa sinun kanssa. Me ollaan nyt työpari!"

Jiraiya näytti hetken aikaa siltä kuin olisi nähnyt painajaista.

"Jiraiya-sama", Kakashi nyökkäsi ja ojensi jonkin käärön Jiraiyalle.

Naruto katsoi kääröä uteliaasti. "Mikä se on? Mikä se on?" poika rynnisti kummisetänsä vierelle ja yritti napata käärön tämän kädestä siinä onnistumatta. "Minäkin haluan nähdä! Näytä minullekin!" poika huudahti ja lähes kiipesi Jiraiyaa pitkin saadakseen otteen kääröstä, jota mies piteli turvassa päänsä yläpuolella.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya huudahti ärtyneesti, tarttui pojan paidan selkämyksestä ja kiskoi tämän irti itsestään. Sitten mies avasi käärön ja alkoi lukea sen sisältöä. Jiraiya rypisti otsaansa, ja tämän ilmeestä päätellen siinä oli jotain äärimmäisen tärkeää tietoa.

"Mitä siinä lukee? Kerro, pervo erakko! Kerro!" Naruto hyppi nähdäkseen mitä Jiraiyan pitelemässä käärössä luki, mutta mies piti sen onnistuneesti pojan ulottumattomissa.

"Vai niin", Jiraiya totesi ja sulki käärön luettuaan sen. Sitten mies teki Naruton mielestä jotkin älyttömän hienot käsisinetit ja puhalsi tulta, joka poltti käärön sekunneissa tuhkaksi.

"Vau", Naruto totesi haltioituneena. Pojan ilme kuitenkin vaihtui nopeasti vihaiseksi: "Minä en ehtinyt nähdä sitä!"

Kakashi huokaisi syvään. "Naruto, isäsi oli osoittanut käärön Jiraiya-samalle, ei sinulle."

"Mutta me ollaan nyt työpari, ja työparien täytyy pitää yhtä!"

"Siinä ei lukenut mitään ihmeellistä", Jiraiya totesi tympääntyneen näköisenä ja jatkoi mutisten: "Jotain jostain oikeudenkäynnistä ja syytteestä, jonka kylpylä on nostanut minua vastaan naisten urkinnasta… Plaaplaaplaa, ei mitään mielenkiintoista."

Naruton kasvoille levisi pirullinen hymy. "Ahaa, sehän selittääkin kaiken! Ei ihmekään, että olit niin yrmeän näköinen, kun luit sitä", poika kikatti hervottomasti. Sitten Naruto yhtäkkiä vakavoitui, kääntyi aavemaisen majatalon puoleen ja osoitti sitä itsevarmasti etusormellaan. "No niin pervoerakko, nyt lähdetään kohti seikkailua!"

Naruto ei huomannut, kuinka vakavasti Jiraiya ja Kakashi vilkaisivat toisiaan hänen selkänsä takana. Sitten, kun poika kääntyi takaisin kummisetäänsä päin hoputtaakseen tätä, hän huomasi, että Kakashi oli jo poissa.

* * *

Jiraiya tunsi olonsa melkein nostalgiseksi. _Melkein_. Siinä, missä Minato oli aikoinaan ollut oikein oiva matkakumppani – rehti ja reipas, eikä turhaa lörpötellyt – tämän pojasta Narutosta ei voinut sanoa samaa. Jiraiya oli kaksi päivää yrittänyt kärsivällisesti kuunnella Naruton jatkuvaa valittamista ja jankuttamista, mutta jokaisen "Kuinka pitkä matka vielä?", "Joko me kohta ollaan perillä?" ja "Kuinka kauan meidän pitää oikein kävellä?" suuntaisen kysymyksen jälkeen miehen hermot olivat huolestuttavan kireällä.

Hän kyllä vietti aikaa kummipoikansa seurassa ihan mielellään (ja silloin tällöin), mutta Naruton kaltaisen ehkä hieman hyperaktiivisen lapsen seura useamman päivän ajan alkoi käydä jo työstä. Hän oli ninja, ei lapsenvahti. Toisaalta hän tavallaan ymmärsi Narutoa: poikahan oli vasta kahdeksanvuotias koululainen, joka ei ollut koskaan poistunut kotikylästään.

"Tylsää", Naruto totesi seuratessaan Jiraiyaa. "Etkö sä voisi opettaa mulle jotain?" poika juoksi miehen parin metrin etumatkan kiinni ja katsoi kummisetäänsä toiveikkaasti.

Jiraiya vilkaisi Narutoa sivusilmällään. "Mitäpä jos opettelisit pitämään suusi kiinni?" mies ehdotti.

Naruto mulkaisi sanninia vihaisesti ja jättäytyi taas hieman jälkeen, mutta ei kuitenkaan kuuloetäisyyttä kauemmas. Tiheä metsä, jossa he sillä hetkellä samosivat, vaikutti pojasta epämääräiseltä, ehkä hieman pelottavaltakin (se muistutti häntä siitä metsästä, josta hän ja Kakashi olivat matkansa aloittaneet), mutta sitähän hän ei suostunut ääneen myöntämään. "Kuka se Tsunami on?" poika kysyi hetken päästä. "Ja mitä se täällä metsässä tekee?"

"Tsuna _de_ ", Jiraiya korjasi ja jatkoi: "Vanha ystäväni. Ja tämä metsä on oikotie", mies lisäsi.

"Vai oikotie… pah", Naruto mutisi silmiään pyöritellen. "Ja mihin muka?" poika kysyi, muttei jäänyt odottelemaan vastausta. "Onko se ninja?"

"Se", Jiraiya aloitti ja raivasi käsillään tietä oksiston lävitse, "on ensimmäisen hokagen lapsenlapsi."

"Eli parempi ninja kuin sinä", Naruto, joka vakaasti uskoi jokaisen hokagen jälkikasvun (kuten hän itse) olevan automaattisesti yhtä mahtava kuin tämä kyseinen hokage, totesi ykskantaan. " _Au_!" poika ulvahti, kun Jiraiya päästi pitelemästään oksasta kiinni juuri silloin, kun Naruto oli kävelemässä sen ohi.

"Hups", Jiraiya totesi virnuillen, mutta sitähän Naruto ei nähnyt. Silti mies tunsi pojan murhaavan katseen niskassaan.

Naruto hieroi punertavaa otsaansa, mihin oksa oli iskeytynyt. "Miksi me sitä etsitään?"

"Koska isäukkosi käski", Jiraiya vastasi.

"Jaa", Naruto totesi, mikä sai Jiraiyan yllättymään. Yllättymään siitä, että poika ei vaikuttanut olevan kiinnostunut tietämään motiivia sille, miksi Minato oli käskenyt heidän tehdä niin. Ehkä Naruto ei ollutkaan niin toivoton tapaus… tämä kunnioitti sentään edes isäänsä.

"…Etkö muka halua tietää enemmän?" miehen oli kuitenkin pakko kysyä.

"En", Naruto vastasi ykskantaan. "Isä on hokage, ja jos hokage on määrännyt meidät etsimään sitä Tsunamia-"

" _Tsunadea_."

"-meidän täytyy tehdä niin mukisematta", poika nyrpisti nenäänsä ylpeästi ja juoksi kävelemään Jiraiyan eteen. Talsittuaan hetken aikaa täysin hiljaa Naruto kuitenkin kääntyi katsomaan kummisetäänsä: "…kuinka kauan meidän pitää vielä kävellä?"

Jiraiya pyöritteli silmiään.

* * *

Minato vannoi, että jos vain selviäisi hengissä työpöytänsä taakse, hän ei nousisi sen takaa sinä päivänä enää ollenkaan. Seinästä tukea ottaen mies eteni hitaasti mutta varmasti päämääräänsä kohti.

Sinä päivänä hän oli tuntenut olonsa paljon huonommaksi kuin edellisinä. Kaikki oli alkanut voimakkaalla pahoinvoinnilla. Minato oli jo useaan kertaan sinä aamuna työntänyt sormensa kurkkuun ja oksentanut, mutta joka oksentamisen jälkeen huono olo vain paheni. Sitten se omituinen kipu oli ilmestynyt, ihan niin kuin joku olisi vääntänyt puukkoa hänen jokaisessa sisäelimessään. Kipua oli hankala kuvailla, sillä Minato ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään sellaista.

Niin hullulta kuin se kuulostikin, Minato oli sillä hetkellä iloinen siitä, että Kushina oli häätänyt hänet heidän yhteisestä kodistaan Naruton lähtöä seuranneena päivänä. Nyt, kun hän asui hokagetornissa, hänen oli nykytilassaan paljon helpompi raahautua joka aamu työhuoneeseensa. Se ei nimittäin varsinkaan sinä aamuna käynyt kovin helposti.

Päästyään työpöytänsä ääreen Minato valahti tuolilleen kädet ja jalat vapisten. Mikä ihme hänellä oikein oli? Hän oli laittanut omituiset oireilunsa stressin piikkiin, mutta sinä aamuna pieni paniikki alkoi kalvaa häntä. Mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa?

Mies havahtui ajatuksistaan tajutessaan jonkun koputtaneen ovea jo tovin.

"Hokage-sama? Oletteko te siellä?" Hokage tunnisti koputtajan Aiko-sihteerikseen. Nainen tuli huoneeseen sisään ennen kuin Minato ehti avata suunsa ja antaa tälle siihen luvan. "Minato-sama?" nainen katsoi hokagea äärimmäisen huolestuneesti. "Oletteko kunnossa? Näytätte kovin kalpealta."

"Voin hieman pahoin", Minato myönsi.

"Haluatteko, että tuon teille jotain? Vettä? Särkylääkettä? Kupin teetä?"

Viimeisen ehdotuksen kohdalla Minato melkein oksensi. "Ei, kyllä minä pärjään", hän totesi. Jo ajatus siitä, että hänen pitäisi syödä tai juoda jotain – varsinkaan jotain niin kamalaa kun se omituisen makuinen tee – sai hänet lähes kakomaan. "Istahdan vain hetken", mies lisäsi.

Aiko katsoi häntä hetken aikaa sanomatta mitään. Sitten nainen käveli hokagen vierelle ja nosti kätensä miehen olkapäälle. "Pitäisikö teidän kuitenkin mennä kotiin lepäämään?

Kotiin lepäämään? Ajatus kuulosti houkuttelevalta, mutta Minato oli melko varma siitä, että hän lentäisi kodistaan uudelleen pihalle ennen kuin ehtisi kissaa sanoa. "Ei, kyllä tämä tästä", Minato vastasi kohteliaalla mutta päättäväisellä äänensävyllä.

Sanojensa tueksi Minato päätti nousta ylös tuoliltaan – ja joutui katumaan sitä päätöstä lähes heti. Minaton silmissä sumeni ja hän olisi varmasti rojahtanut lattialle, ellei olisi ehtinyt tarttua tuolinsa selkänojasta kiinni.

Se mahtoi olla koominen näky: hokage puristamassa tuoliaan rystyset valkeina, vapisemassa kuin haavanlehti ja pitämässä silmiään kiinni toivoen, että huone lakkaisi pyörimästä. Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen, Minato olisi varmasti nauranut mielikuvalle: ihan kuin hän olisi ollut merisairas matkustaja myrskyyn ajautuneessa laivassa. Aikoa ei kuitenkaan naurattanut, vaan tämä katsoi hokageaan pikemminkin paniikinomainen ilme kasvoillaan.

Sitten huoneen oveen koputettiin taas. Aiko ei jäänyt odottelemaan Minatolta lupaa, vaan kutsui tulijan hätäisesti sisään.

Minato ei halunnut nöyryyttää itseään yhtään enempää siltä varalta, että tulija oli henkilö, jonka ei tarvinnut välttämättä nähdä häntä siinä tilassa. Siispä hokage irrotti otteensa penkistä ja onnistui juuri ja juuri pysymään pystyssä nähdäkseen, kuka huoneeseen pyrki. Hänen onnekseen se oli vain Kakashi, sillä seuraavaksi tapahtui jotain, joka ei todellakaan ollut Minaton uran hohdokkaimpia hetkiä.

Totta kai Kakashi oli jo heti huoneeseen astuttuaan huomannut, että kaikki ei ollut kunnossa, koska tämä lähti välittömästi astelemaan hokagea kohti nopein askelin. Samaan aikaan Minato tunsi, kuinka jalat pettivät hänen altaan, kuinka oksennus kipusi hänen ruokatorveaan pitkin liian nopeasti ja kuinka hän ja hänen oksennuksensa olivat molemmat Kakashin sylissä.

Ja sitten kaikki pimeni.


End file.
